Karan S'jet
Karan S'jet is a Kushan neuroscientist who became Fleet Command during the Exodus and later on was bearing same role for the Hiigarans. She became the first Unbound amongst her race, and thanks to her connection to the Second Hyperspace Core, her lifespan was extended. She would eventually become the Sajuuk-Khar after finding Sajuuk. She is the main protagonist of and . Biography Karan S'jet was born on Kharak, and was the daughter of Huur S'jet, the Kiith-Sa of Kiith S'jet, and was first-up for succession to his position as the Sa. Much in the tradition of Kiith S'jet, she took on a role as a scientist — specifically, a neuroscientist. Early Life When the Mothership project neared completion, Karan's research led her to become interested in the problem of the Mothership's central processing unit. No computer or artificial intelligence was powerful or trustworthy enough to successfully auto-manage all the various subsystems, and the Mothership was inoperable without some sort of CPU. However, Karan envisioned an idea that differed radically from those proposed by the engineers and technicians working on the Mothership. She proposed that the Mothership be managed by an organic computer: the brain. Karan was able to provide enough research to suggest that the Kushan brain, connected through cybernetic implants and wiring to the Mothership's various computers, could effectively manage the Mothership's subsystems. Karan refused anyone to take the risk of permanent connection to the ship using her systems. As a result, she was surgically altered so that her nerves could be connected to the biocircuit interface, and became Fleet Command. Journey to Hiigara Karan S'jet's first major test of ability came when the Mothership was launched and subsystems were tested, including the ability to construct vessels, refine minerals, and command the fleet from afar. The Mothership's final test was that of the hyperdrive, the capability of which had to be tested before engaging in the journey. The test jump's destination was to the Khar-Selim, a support vessel traveling at sublight speeds across the outskirts of the Kharak System. However, when the Mothership arrived, the Khar-Selim had been already destroyed. Soon afterward, the Mothership was attacked by the Turanic Raiders, a clan of space pirates and mercenaries responsible for the destruction of the Khar-Selim. The Kushan emerged from the ensuing battle victorious, and promptly returned to Kharak. The Fleet returned to find Kharak in flames. It had been destroyed by the Taiidan Empire, a vast interstellar empire under the rule of an ancient enemy of the Kushan. The Mothership's mission had now significantly changed; the very survival of the Kushan was now at immediate stake. The Mothership Fleet quickly rescued the Cryo Trays, which carried the last remnants of the Kushan people, and began to limp its way to Hiigara. The journey was treacherous, but Karan led her people across the galaxy to Hiigara. Though Fleet Intelligence handled most of the decisions, it was Karan who managed the fleet, and would often show compassion where Fleet Intelligence didn't. Karan's kindness led them to several allies, including the Bentusi and the Taiidan Rebellion. As such, Karan more than earned her love amongst the Kushan people. In the opening moments of the final battle for Hiigara, Karan found herself at the mercy of the Taiidan Emperor, who made a final attempt on her life by remotely sabotaging her life support systems. Fleet Command collapsed as emergency biotech teams rushed to Karan's aid just as her people initiated the final battle to wrest their homeworld back from Taiidan control. Karan was successfully revived moments after the fleet had finally dealt the Emperor his final defeat. When the Kushan finally reached Hiigara, she insisted to be the last to set foot on the surface. She was successfully extracted from the core of the Mothership and was greeted by the adoring masses as she arrived on the homeworld. Time after exodus Very little is known of Karan's actions after the Kushan landed on Hiigara. She is known in securing access to the PDA on the Kushan Mothership for all smaller kiith, after the victorius defeat of the Beast by Kiith Somtaaw. As the Sajuuk-Khar When the Vaygr grew powerful and became a threat to the Hiigarans, the Daiamid sought out Karan for advice in defeating this new enemy, who it was feared could wipe out the Hiigaran Empire. Karan proposed building a new Mothership, reactivating the Core and resuming her role as Fleet Command. The New Daiamid agreed to this plan, and soon the construction of the Pride of Hiigara began at Tanis Station. When the second Mothership came under a suprise attack by the Vaygr at Tanis. Despite the odds Karan managed to escape with the Pride of Hiigara. In the events following the attack at Tanis she would aid in amassing a fleet to fight back against Vaygr and their leader Makaan. During this time she would unravel the mystery of the ancient Progenitors (the creators of the three Hyperspace Cores) which was hoped could save Hiigara. Unraveling the mystery would bring her formal religious significance. According to legend; one who possessed the three Hyperspace Cores would be known as the "Sajuuk-Khar" — "The Chosen One Of Sajuuk". Karan would eventually recover the other two hyperspace cores, one from the wreckage of Bentus and one from the wreckage of Makaan's flagship. With all three she activated the ancient Progenitor vessel Sajuuk, and Karan became the Sajuuk-Khar, leaving the Pride of Hiigara behind at Balcora. Once she returned to Hiigara with Sajuuk and the fleet she had amassed throught out her jouney, she was able to rally the remaining Hiigaran Navy defending Higara and defeat the Vaygr fleet, saving Hiigara. The time after the victory over the Vagyr would be called Age of S'jet. She brought Sajuuk to Eye of Aarran, opening the Hyperspace Gate there with the power of the three Hyperspace cores. Abilities Karan S'jet possesses many abilities. For example, even before she undertook the process of becoming Unbound she was well known for her intelligence and ingenuity. It was this that allowed her to come up with the idea for the process in the first place. When she became Unbound she like the Bentusi and all the other Unbound, could "feel" the fabric of hyperspace and "hear" movements in it. She could sense the presence of the Cores, just as Makaan could. She could also control the Mothership like it was a part own her body. The sensors of the vessel becoming much like her natural senses, as her nerves were directly connected to the sensors of the ship. Sources *Homeworld *Homeworld: Cataclysm *Homeworld 2 *Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing *History of Hiigara: Prelude to the End Times [[Category:Homeworld: Characters] Category:Homeworld 2: Characters Category:Lore: Characters